The Gift I Can Keep On Giving
by pinkluver93
Summary: An Xmas gift to my bff Caitlyn, a.k.a. SecrecyKilledTheCat. Happy Holidays fanfiction users!
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Day again in the Aqua Teen household. It was different this year: there was more decorations, more food to be eaten(mostly by Shake, of course), a real tree with beautiful decorations, and best of all, atleast 20 presents were under the tree! It was certainly a good year when you have a lot of money saved up, all equaling up to a good Christmas.

All three of them got up at the same time and walked out into the living room. Shake and Meatwad gawked at the presents. A certain box of fries had snuck them under the tree late at night.

"Wow! This a whole lot more gifts than last year!" Meatwad said happily as he looked at all the presents.

"Yeah, Santa Claus finally got out of his little economic recession and he's giving more and more gifts again." Frylock explained with a grin. Shake just stared at him.

"Where do you GET this information?"

"All them presents are mine!" Meatwad cried, running to the presents. Shake followed right after him.

"No, they're mine! They all got my name on them, look at the tags!" Shake took presents from Meatwad and looked at the tags. All of them to Meatwad. And they all were to Meatwad only. Shake got angry and threw the gifts at Meatwad. "Ow bitch!"

"Where the HELL are my gifts? That fat lardbutt better not have forgotten me again!" While saying this, he tore a head off of a Santa doll. Frylock eased Shake's worries.

"Santa's making your gifts right now, Shake."  
"Yeah, he makin' your presents from his doodoo. Heheh." Meatwad laughed as he opened a gift with fake gag doodoo in it. "Yeah, this what your present gonna look like, only it's real." Meatwad laughed again. Shake glared at him.

"Thank the heavens that you're not gettin' slammed today, salmonella!" He looked at Frylock. "Your stupid gibberish about Santa better be right. I want my gifts TODAY."  
"Don't worry, Shake. They'll come when the time is just right."  
Shake rolled his eyes and walked away. "Just right. Yeah, whatever, Goldilocks."  



	2. Chapter 2

Later that day...  
Everyone had finished eating turkey, ham, nachos, taco pie, you name it. They even invited Carl over to eat for Christmas, who had gotten himself drunk off the red wine they had. That bald fool had just stumbled back to his house.

Now the three were sitting in the living room watching TV. Meatwad had a bunch of new toys, dolls, a skateboard, candy, and a set of fake teeth he was wearing. His voice sounded different.  
"I'm gonna go show my teeth off to my new friends, ya'll. Night."

"Night, Meatwad. Don't sleep all day." After Frylock said that, Shake turned the TV set off.

"What a FANTASTIC Christmas." Shake sarcastically said.

Frylock agreed. "I know, Meatwad seems a lot happier now that there's more-"  
"No, I was referring to the fact of Santa not giving me my presents. That fat, cheap bastard. I'll be sure to call my lawyer in the morning though." Shake continued rambling on about things he'll never do. Frylock wrapped his arms around Shake and gave him a hug. Shake was quite surprised.

"Uhh, what was that for for?" Frylock grinned.  
"So you'd shutup."  
"Wha? So you don't care what I have to say, huh? You're an ass, you know that? I try to be nice to you and all you give me is-" His words were broke with a gentle kiss on the lips. Frylock was now on top of Shake, looking down at his surprised face.

"Well, this is nice and everything, but don't think it'll replace things I've wanted all year." Frylock cocked his eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Frylock inched closer and kissed him again, going deeper this time. Their tongues now met, wrestling each other constantly. Soon, Shake was moan-giggling from the tickling texture of Frylock's beard rubbing against him. Shake even carresed his yellow glove hands all over his back, hoping to find a ticklish spot.  
The makeout session continued for 5 more minutes and they both pulled away for breath. After they stopped breathing heavy, they looked at each other.

"How you feel?" Frylock asked, carressing Shake's face. Shake smiled like a happy child.  
"A bit better I guess. I gotta admit, that was hot." Shake noticed the time, midnight. "Great, Christmas is officially over." "Not yet." Frylock added, grabbing Shake's hand. "We got all night." He pulled him up, walking hand-in-hand to the bedroom. Shake looked at him.  
"So what the hell are we gonna do for six whole hours?" Frylock rolled his eyes.  
"And I thought you were the one made of innuendo." Shake playfully nudged Frylock.  
"Oh, shutup, I was joking. I know what we're gonna do." They were now inside of Frylock's room.  
"...We're doing science experiments, aren't we?" Shake asked.

Frylock pushed Shake onto the bed, then closed and locked the door. Shake was somewhat right, it was some sort of "science experiment" after all.  
;) 


End file.
